They Can Save Themselves
by Spring.Bonnie
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald gets a new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, but the previous restaurant's closing has made him skeptical. With reports of missing children linking with the old restaurant's closing, will the rumors about the company get to his head? Or will he somehow piece together this one hell of a puzzle? One way to know; see through his eyes as the mystery unfolds.


.

"Samantha Collins, female, age 11. Andrew Jerome, male, age 13. Mark, Ingrams, male, age 12. Matthew Duncan, male, age 11. Carl Anderson, male, age 10."

Jeremy Fitzgerald watched the news with a groan. The search for the missing children had been going on for years, since Fazbear Entertainment closed down his childhood restaurant. The investigators were puzzled, unsure of how or why these children had all disappeared on the exact same night at Freddy Fazbear's Family Restaurant. Of course these events happened years ago. That's why the restaurant was forced to close down, thus left to rot pathetically.

However Jeremy thought that they should just call off the dumb search. There were more important things to worry about than five kids who were probably dead by now. And even if they were to find the bodies, the killer wouldn't be so stupid as to leave any evidence with them. Unless they really were psychotic. In that case, the sky's the limit with whatever they would find with or on the bodies.

Stretching out his arms, he checked his watch and sighed. "First night on the job at the 'new and improved' _pizzeria..."_ He shook his head back and forth. His shift started at 12:00 a.m. and ended at 6:00 a.m., give or take.

Jeremy knew from the ad in the newspaper that they made the animatronics less creepier than the previous location. Thank god, the old models looked like they ate children, not pizza. But there were no other available job offers anywhere in town. Any jobs that were offered were either too early or too inconvenienced for Jeremy to accept. He was, after all, forced by his parents to take summer classes for University credit. At least he could have a job where he didn't have to do anything and could be paid some money. Better than sleeping and getting nothing.

Boy, was he in for one hell of a surprise.

After exiting his half broken-down jeep, Jeremy opened the front door and greeted the evening guard with a wave. The guard was just staring at him blankly, a hint of eeriness the way he was smiling back.

The man walked out the front doors,"Good luck."

As soon as he left, Jeremy sighed,"The staff is 'kind and helpful' alright, if they were helping me to plan a kidnapping," he joked to himself,"Best summer job ever." The 18 year old muttered unenthusiastically.

When he walked in, the first thing Jeremy noticed was a big blue box beside the prize counter with a purple ribbon wrapping around it like a present. The main room was filled with all kinds of entertainment; a small merry-go-round designed for children, arcade games, presents, and many plushies on the shelves in the Prize Corner. Though the plushies weren't quite as disturbing as the animatronics from his childhood, they reminded him of the bigger, old animatronics. It was strange, he thought, that the plush toys didn't look anything like the new animatronics, but instead were exactly the same as the old models.

He simply shrugged it off. After all, the place had to have some budget cuts. But the new pizzeria had seemed a little over-the-top, like Disney World. Except it was a hell of a lot creepier in the dark. The drawings lining the walls didn't seem to help, either. They looked like monsters and blobs rather than the animatronics they tried to draw.

Jeremy was already halfway down the hallway leading to the office. He quickened his pace, clenching his fists in his stupid uniform. Purple. Out of all the colors they could've chose, they picked purple as the uniform color. At this point, he would've worn pink instead. Purple just looked stupid.

He finally stopped at the desk and sat down in the rolling chair. Co fire than he thought it would've been. Maybe he could finally relax. Jeremy was beginning to sink down in the soft chair when-

_RING!_

It made him jump out of the chair and grab the flashlight on the desk in pure terror, his eyes widened fearfully. Jeremy narrowed his eyes at the phone as it rang a second time,"Piece of shit." He spit through gritted teeth, pressing a button on the keypad as a voice replaced the ringing.

"_Uh, hello? Hello hello?_"

_Jesus Christ_ Jeremy shook his head at the man's annoying voice. _What perfect timing_

"_Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

_**Oh yeah, I'm so excited about sitting around listening to a damn phone talk.**_

_"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Um... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."_

**_That's why there's big gaping entrance to my office. Might as well invite the whole world in. Not much of an office if you ask me_**_._

_"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?" _**He****cleared his throat,"**_But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

_**Yeah right. Not buying your bullshit company speech**_ He thought, ready to mute the call, but then froze his hand in midair when the voice became... shaky.

_"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them." _

_**What the fuck is he talking about? This must be that employee prank that they're pulling on me. Ha, nice try, sneaky bastards**_**.**

**"**_Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Jeremy looked beside the desk and saw the empty head lying there depressingly. He picked it up and inspected the dirty head_. _**_Oh god, I'm not putting on this disgusting metal bucket. I'd rather die!_**

Though he did tend to procrastinate from time to time.

_"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_Do they all think I'm stupid? _Jeremy asked himself. _I'm fine. I'm going to be fine._

Though something about the eerie atmosphere of his dimly-lit office told him it was quite the opposite.


End file.
